Is Love Gone?
by TheNighttimeSky
Summary: From when Edward left Bella. My own version of what happens after Edward left Bella. Will there more vampires? Will Edward come back? What will happen! Read and find out! My first fanfic. Rated T in case.
1. Left All Alone

**A/N:Umm…This is my first fanfiction…soo….please go easy on me and I know my story may suck….but please bear with me. I encourage critism…just not flames….**

_Disclaimer: I know I don't own Twilight…..but neither do you! SO HA! _

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoX

** Left ****All ****Alone**

"You're not good for me, Bella", he said.

Of course, I **knew **that I wasn't good enough for him; I **knew** that I wasn't even remotely good enough for him, **knew** that I was too plain, too clumsy, just plain….not **enough**.

I looked into his eyes, they had grown solid somehow, not the usual liquid topaz eyes I loved. They looked…hard and cold, like he was done playing games with a silly little human such as me.

"Please….Don't leave….Me…" I pleaded so hard, but I already knew that he made his decision. Already knew that he really and truly didn't love me.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, Edward…"

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, not for me of course….for Charlie"

….Yea….Of course he wouldn't care about me…He just wanted to make sure Charlie was taken care of.

I saw him turn around and start running. I started to run after him although I knew very well that I would never catch up. I then realized that my life had no more meaning to it, that my life was now an empty shell just waiting for it to be filled up again.

I realized that my life was…nothing.

I started to walk towards the house, not knowing why of course, no one was waiting for me there.

One week later

Even though it's been one week since the ….Heh…I can't even say it. I turned into the walking dead. Ironic, huh? I see the disappointment in Charlie's eyes, like they are saying "I knew he wasn't good for you". Oh, how wrong he was. It was me who wasn't good enough for him.

Everyone I ever made contact with ignores me now. All my friends don't bother with me, all my teachers giving up on helping raise my grades, from the once straight A's to failing F's. What good was school now? What good was trying to be successful? What good was life?

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N**** So? How was it? I know it was REALLY short also...sorry...Review please :D If you have any suggestions please say so! I'll try to update soon maybe later today or tomorrow! **

_Character Chat_

**Bella:** Oh God…is this another fanfiction where I get all depressed and suicide?!

**Nikki (me): **uh….maybe……:3 I actually don't know o.o……

**Edward: **PLEASE NIKKI! I can't stand if Bella decides to suicide!!!!

**Nikki: **What the..! Edward…why do you care?! You're the one who left her!!!!

**Edward:** …but…but…I DIDN'T WANT TO!!!!

**Nikki:** YOU DID SO! STEPHANIE MEYERS SAID THAT SHE LET THE CHARACTERS WRITE OUT THEIR OWN STORY!!!!

**Edward:** but! It was for her own good!

**Bella:** Now, Now…you two calm down….Nikki how about you put all your anger into writing the next chapter!

**Nikki:** -depressed-…….fine…..but…..can…can I at least hurt Edward?!

**Bella:**-sigh- fine…but you owe us one chapter! By TOMORROW!!!!

**Nikki:** YAY!!!! –takes out a thingy-ma-jig-

**Bella:** BUT! You get to kill him tomorrow!

**Nikki:** NOT FAIR! –Pouts- cyas next time…..


	2. AN Ch 2 Deleted

**A/N Guys I am sorry I know how annoying these are but I just had to say one thing. I deleted chapter 2 bc it sucked! Imma make a new one and add a ch3 so bear with me here. And if u read the 2nd ch b4 I deleted it then u know it sucked…it was just too messy….ok anyways thx for ur patience I'll try to have more chapters up bc of this little problem **


	3. New Life

**A/****N Ok**** so here's a better second chapter. I think this one flows better. OK so tell me what you think!**** Oh this is set years after the incident but there will be flashbacks to tell you what happened. I just thought you would want to go past all the depression.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own the book__I bought it :D)_

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxox

Previously:

_Everyone I ever made contact with ignores me now. All my friends don't bother with me, all my teachers giving up on helping raise my grades, from the once straight A's to failing F's. What good was school now? What good was trying to be successful? What good was life?_

**B.P.O.V.**

It's been years since the incident. It felt like yesterday though, I am still 18. Yes, I know what you are thinking, still 18? I, Bella Swan, am now a vampire. Many things happened since _he _left.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down Port Angeles, going down to the book store. Suddenly, I was dragged with a hand over my mouth, through an alley. _

_" Well__, Well, Who do we have here? __Little Bella?__ Oh, __It's__ been too long." After that I heard a __cackle (_**A/N ****lol**** I love that word ****xD) **_I knew who it was. Victoria._

_"Do you remember me? __Your little vampire boyfriend Edison?__ No, Edward! Edward destroyed my mate! __Now you will pay the price! Mate for Mate I say. Isn't that fair?"_

_"But__..he__ isn't my boyfriend anymore!" I meant to scream it but it came out as a whisper. _

_"What? Little Eddie abandon you? Hmm…Well, I still don't think you two suffered enough." Right then I felt a blow to my head, next thing I saw was darkness._

_I woke up in a dark room. It was black everywhere. __The walls, doors, and lamp._

_"Is the little princess awake?" Even though it was only a whisper I heard it perfectly clear. Wow. I can even see __better__. What happened to me?_

_"Are you wondering what happened?" I nodded "I changed you. Now you'll have to live forever without your mate, just like me!" She spat on my face. After I wiped it off I tackled her. It was a fight to the death. I was furious at her for doing this, the one thing that I wanted E-Edward to do for me, change me so I can be with him forever. Even though I know it would have never happened. _

_End Flashback_

Yea, I killed her. About a week of wondering on my own I met a coven. There were 5 of them. Rasjc and Ann were 'dad' and 'mom' to us, Karen and Jason were my brother and sister (they are together too), and finally there is Austin, my husband, and me. We are also 'vegetarians' like the Cullens. Today we start high school.

"Karen! Jason! Wake up!! Time for school!" I yelled this through the hallway.

"We are vampires! We can hear you clearly if you whisper Ayu!" Oh yea, my name isn't Bella anymore its Ayu. **(A/N ****sorry**** I love that name and I wanted to use it) **

I suddenly felt a cold arm snake around my waste.

"Come back to bed Ayu. We can skip school today" Austin started to plant kisses along my jaw line.

"Mmm...Even though I would love to, Rasjc and Ann will be mad."

"Fine" he sighed. I laughed at his reaction. "What's so funny?"

"You" I touched his nose. I walked back to our room and started to get dressed. I wore khaki shorts with a brown tank top. I pulled my long brown hair into a bun and put chopsticks in them, they had stars and moons dangling off of them. After I got ready I got into my Bugatti **(A/N the Bugatti is the fastest car in the world I think, ****at least**** that's what the thing s****aid, goes up to 253mph, ****link**** on my profile)**and Austin got into the passenger seat. Karen and Jason got into their Ferrari 550 Maranello, and we drove off to school.

Once we got there, as usual everyone was staring at us. Unlike the Cullens we enjoyed the 'popularity'.

"There are 5 more vampires here today" Karen noticed. We smelled the air, so there are more vampires in the area? We needed to make sure they were 'vegetarians' also. We walked up to the front office to check out the new arrivals. What we saw wasn't what I expected.

_Xxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	4. Random Names

**A/N yea yea…most of you ruined the surprise T.T hmm…maybe I should change who it was! Hehehe……..**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah….._

* * *

_**Random Names**_

B.P.O.V.

_"There are 5 more vampires here today" Karen noticed. We smelled the air, so there are more vampires in the area? We needed to make sure they were 'vegetarians' also. We walked up to the front office to check out the new arrivals. What we saw wasn't what I expected._

B.P.O.V.

It was the Cullen family. **(A/N and of course everyone knew that right?) **They turned around to us. They looked surprised, hmm, maybe we could have some fun with them.

_What are you thinking Ayu?-Karen_

Oh, I forgot to mention I can talk between minds, it's one of my powers. Yes, one of them I have many, but I'll tell you them when the time comes. **(A/N basically if I want her to have a power so the **

**story flows better I'll add it . ) **Edward won't be able to read these since they were part of my powers.

_Oh, Nothing- Me_

_Ok, Are you sure?-Karen_

_Positive-Me_

"Bella?" I turned to the speaker, Alice, of course she was the one who would realize this first. She then jumped and hugged me. Austin started to growl.

"Who are you to her? Ayu do you know her? And who is Bella?" Sigh, I guess I will explain a lot of things tonight.

_Oh joy, the human again-__Rosalie_

"Rosalie I missed you too….-.-" She looked up shocked.

"Y-You can read minds?"

"Kind of, I can have mind conversations, but yea I guess I can."

"BELLA!!!!" I suddenly felt a bear tackle me, wait, there isn't any bears here, it was Emmet. _Wow…It took him that long to realize that?-Alice_

_Who is Bella!?-Karen_

_Did I miss something? O.o- Jason_

_I'll explain later tonight guys-Me_

_Ok………-Austin_

**A.P.O.V.**

OMC! OMC! OMC! It's Bella!!!!!! She looks so pretty! She grew a lot! Hmm, Long brown hair, looks silky :D, about 5'5" , ooo her eyes are… brown? Still? I thought she would have lost them. Oh! There is another girl! She looks almost like Rosalie, cept she has brown hair. And there are two guys with her, I wonder if she is one of their mates, I really hope not. The taller one has brown hair, about 5'9"-6'1", blue eyes, how do they all have normal eye colors? The other male is about5'8"-5'9" with blonde hair. I wonder which is which.

"B-Bella?" Aw I felt bad for Edward, after having to leave Bella he's here seeing her again, I hope it doesn't go too bad.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"It's not 'Bella' anymore it's Ayu" Aw Ayu's a cute name

**E.P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. Bella is right in front of me.

"B-Bella?" Wow. My voice sounded so squeaky

"Bella? Is that really you?" I needed to know.

"It's not 'Bella' anymore it's Ayu" How did she get that name? Anyways, anything fits Bella, even a random name. It still was Bella, My Bella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N YAY! I finally updated!!! So? How was it? Review!**

Character Chat::

**Bella:**** …at least I didn't suicide…**

**Edward: Will Bella ****be**** mine? Oh, please say yes!**

**Nikki: ****Tsk****Tsk****…I will not be telling you the plot!!!! Just read and find out!**

**Edward: Please! Just One little hint!!!!!!!!**

**Nikki: -bonks Edward- NO!**

**Edward: -Rubs head- MEANIE! xP**

**Nikki: -Bonks Edward again-**

**Edward: STOPPIT!!!!**

**Nikki: xP ****hehe**** ok I'll try to update soon cyas!!!! 33**


	5. Confused

**A/N OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!**** My laptop broke -.-… ok so…now….. -****drumroll- **** chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!**

_Disclaimer: I Never Owned Twilight T.T_

* * *

_Previously:_

**E.P.O.V.**

_"B-Bella?"__ Wow. My voice sounded so squeaky_

_"Bella?__ Is that really you?" I needed to know._

_"It's not 'Bella' anymore it's __Ayu__" How did she get that name? Anyways, anything fits Bella, even a random name. It still was Bella, My Bella._

** _ Chapter 4- Confused_**

**B.P.O.V.**

Oh, wow, Edward looked so….what's the word…oh! Confused! I was kind of glad; I think I smiled weirdly because I looked at my coven. They looked at me like I was crazy.

_Uh, __Are__ you ok? You're kind of scaring me…-Karen_

_Oh, Sorry-Me_

_Honey, Are you sure?-Austin_

_Yup, Sorry Love-Me_

"So, How are you Cullens?"

"BELLA!! WE MISSED YOU!"

"What? The guys who ditched me, actually MISSED me?! Omg, That is so weird!!" I sounded snobby, but hey, not my fault right?

I saw all of them flinch. Ha. Serves them right.

**A.P.O.V.**

Ouch. That hurt. I looked over to Edward, he looked so pained. What happened to our forgiving Bella? Is what we did to her that bad? Well, I knew it was bad, but could it really have changed her that much?

"Yes, it did" Opps, forgot she can hear me…

"I am sooooo sorry Bella!!"

"It's in the past"

"…Do you even care anymore?" I looked to Edward. Wow...He actually talked!

"No, Not about you guys anymore, Austin is my life" She smiled, she looked truly happy, wait did she just say 'Austin is her life'!? I hope Edward doesn't take this badly…

**E.P.O.V.**

Austin!? Who the hell is Austin?! I felt rage then calmness. I looked towards Jasper, he shrugged.

_What? I couldn't take the jealousy!!! __xD_

_Shut it….._

_Now __Now__ boys, calm down. _Who the hell was that?!

_It's __Ayu__…… _Bella?!

_Yes, it's 'Bella' but please call me __Ayu__ from now on or else I __won't__ answer you. _Damn her and her new random name…..

_I HEARD THAT. _I felt a smack on my head. Ouch, it actually hurt! T.T

"Muahaha" Everyone turned to B-Ayu. Why was she laughing evily….it's kind of scaring me….

**

* * *

****A/N ****Srry**** really short chapter, but I wanted to update soon. **


	6. Authors Note: Miami, Please Read

**A/N Hey guys, I am going to Miami and Universal on Wed. So I won't be able to update for a while….**

**Before I go I will try to up-date a chapter, if I don't then Sooooo Sorry!! **

**Don't hate me . **

**I have a massive writers block also…**

**and I will bring a notebook to try to write more chapters then update all at once**

Love, Nikki


End file.
